Valentines Secrets
by Pitch's-Lover
Summary: When Jack gets shot by cupid will the guardians be able to get him the one he wants?
1. Shot

Jack flew high in the air, setting a light snow to fall. He felt it would be a great romantic touch to add on Valentines Day. He landed on a roof and watched as a pair of lover snuggled close together against the cold as they walked. He smiled, it seemed that it was working just fine. He summoned the wind and was going to head home but he instead bumped into someone who happened to be hovering above him. He righted himself back down on the roof below and focused on who he bumped into. Jack's eyes widened as he took in the form hovering over him. And yet it didn't seem quite right. The carnation pink quiver over their shoulders and the scarlet bow in their hands seemed out of place. Jack put two and two together and figured out what it was he was looking at.

"Cupid?" Jack asked.

"Well who else would you expect to see on Valentine's Day ya dingbat?" Jack shuddered lightly, even the voice was right.

"But why do you look like... that?" He asked.

"Anyone who looks upon Cupid will see the form of whom they love. Why? Who do you see?" Jack shrugged lightly, a small blush dusting over his face.

"Doesn't matter..."

"Ok then if I may ask, what are you doing getting in the way of my holiday?"

"Getting in the way? I just thought that snow might make it a bit more romantic. And your holiday does fall within winter so I am entitled to still do my job." Jack said chuckling, he summoned the wind once again and started to head away.

"You little uppity..." Cupid stuttered lightly. Before thinking it through Cupid had an arrow notched and let it fly. It hit Jack square in the shoulder and the teen fell, landing softly in a snow pile below. Cupid landed nearby and watched as the arrow dissolved, magic working its way through the teens veins. A soft pink glowing aura surrounded Jack and his eyes opened as soon as it faded away.

North was quite surprised when suddenly a pair of figures literally popped up in his office. He quickly recognized Jack as he was tossed out of the other figures arms.

"What's going on? Is that you Cupid?" The other spirit nodded. "What happened to Jack?" The winter spirit sat up cross-legged giggling lightly, a far off look in his eyes as though he was daydreaming.

"Little brat got in my way. So I shot him." The spirit of love said plainly. "Of course now that I know what's going on in that twisted little heart of his I wish I hadn't..."

"What do you mean?" North asked.

"That is not my place to say. What I can say is this: because of my magic there will be one thing he will want from the person he loves. Once he gets it the magic will fade."

"And how in Khristos imya am I supposed to know what he'll want? Why did you even bring him here? Why not let him try to get it himself?"

"The answer to two of those questions is that with his doped over love-drunk mind he'll end up getting his blasted fanny hurt. As to how you'll now what he want he will say it eventually... Hopefully before the magic intensifies and he gets even worse... Hey I can't change how my magic works." He said in response to North's glare. "Now I have my own job to do... sorry about the trouble North." Cupid left with no more than a snap of the fingers, leaving behind the scent of roses and carnations behind. North spluttered lightly as the spirits sudden exit. He turned back to Jack who was now laying on his stomach, resting his head on one arm as he lazily traced circles on the floor, mumbling lightly to himself.

"Maybe I should go look for... No... I wouldn't now where to start..."

"Jack?" North said cautiously. He knew that at least the first thing to find out was who the teen was so infatuated with. The winter spirit sat up fixing a slightly fuzzy gaze to the guardian of wonder. "Umm... Tell me about them..." North hoped he could get information easily, especially since Jack wasn't exactly capable of trying to hide anything on his current state of mind. Jack sighed dreamily.

"North... what can I say? He's amazing." North actually felt guilty about asking now. He was certain a right-minded Jack wouldn't want this to be known. "I mean he's got such strong arms. And that coat looks so soft. And his accent. Oh even if he was yelling at me I would still hang on to his every word just because of that accent." Jack sighed again and lapsed into silence. Which North didn't mind, he felt he had gotten his answer.

"Jack... I'll brin him here to you. Would you like that?" Jacks eyes widened with elation. He tackled the older spirit in a hug.

"Oh thank you North! Thank you much!" Jack said the biggest smile North had ever seen plastered to the teens face.

"You wait here then. I wont be too long ok." Jack nodded and North left the room taking a snow globe with him. He opened the portal and entered the living space of the one he assumed Jack loved.


	2. Who could it Be?

"What!?" Bunny asked, his ears perked up in shock.

"Bunny the only person I could think of based on Jack's description is you." North said. He understood why the Easter spirit was reacting this way though. Bunny and Jack didn't exactly get along well before, so this kinda came out of nowhere. "At least come and see him... Please?" Bunny just sighed, he didn't really have much of a choice. North opened another portal and they both stepped through ending up outside North's office. The paused outside only long enough for North to explain to the large rabbit that Jack was not exactly in a correct state of mind. Bunny steeled his nerves as North opened the door. "Jack?" The teen looked up as the two entered the room.

"Hey North. Bunny? Did North get you to help find him? Where is he?" Jack asked pushing between the two to look out the window on the door. Both Santa and Bunnymund were floored. If Bunny wasn't who Jack was talking about then... who could it have been? When Jack apparently didn't see anyone outside his face fell a thousand miles. The two other spirits felt a pang in their hearts so see Jack so sad.

"Y-Yes... But we couldn't find him." Bunny managed, covering the misunderstanding easily. Jack went back to where he was before, laying on the floor staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Figured as much... I knew he wouldn't want to see me." Jack muttered to himself. North pulled bunny aside knowing Jack wouldn't bother listening in on their conversation.

"I don't get it. If you weren't who he was talking about then who was it?"

"Well did you even try to get a name from Frostbite?" North shrugged, he was so positive in his assumption he didn't think it mattered. Bunny rolled his eyes and shoved away from North towards Jack.

"Hey Frostbite, would you mind telling me who it is we're looking for. All North would tell me was 'you'll see soon enough.' But I think it would help if I knew." Bunny shot the christmas spirit a was-that-so-hard glare. Jack sat up and fixed a confused look to the other two. Jack felt it should have been painfully obvious.

"Pitch..." Jack said still slightly confused. Both Bunny and North froze. The Easter spirit recovered first and pulled North out of the room.

"Well now what? We can't give him Pitch! That maniac will just take advantage of Frostbite's love-drunk mind!" North took heart in the fact that it wasn't Jacks feelings towards Pitch that had Bunny on edge.

"Bunny we have to... If we don't Jack is only going to get worse." Bunny grimaced as he racked his brain trying to think of any other way they could fix this. Finding none he just huffed.

"Well it's not like we would be able to find him right now. Not in broad daylight. We have to put Jack somewhere until we can bring Pitch to him." North agreed. The large man went and gathered Jack and they both escorted him to one of the many spare rooms North had in his home.

"This is where you'll be staying until we can find him. Ok Frostbite?" Bunny said as Jack wandered in. Jack only nodded and flopped onto the large bed. The other two spirits silently left, leaving Jack to whatever was happening in his head.

It was a few hours before night fell. North and Bunny had spent the time trying to figure out what they could say to Pitch to try and get him to at least see Jack. The two went to check on Jack before they left.

"Hey Frostbite, we're gonna be leavin... oh..." Bunny was stunned at what Jack had apparently been doing to pass the time. There were pictures of Pitch everywhere, glittering from the frost they were made of. Jack stepped away from one he just finished, admiring his work. Bunny shook his head in an attempt to clear it and silently stepped out of the room. "north we really need to find Pitch... He's already getting worse." The two shared a worried look before North opened a portal to the nightmare realm. They both knew there were just too many way's this could go wrong.

Meanwhile Jack had flopped back on the bed, happily gazing at all of the pictures he had made. He sighed ans let one of his hands wander south, pressing lightly at his slight arousal.

"J-Just one night with you Pitch... Just one."


	3. Finally Here

North and Bunnymund found themselves slowly wandering the darkness Pitch lived in. Bunny mostly leading the way. His ears twitched to and fro listening intently to the sounds the caverns offered, slowly following them in the hopes of finding Pitch.

"This way..." He muttered taking another random turn, he could swear he heard something but here in the dark you really couldn't trust anything you heard. Both of the spirits stopped dead when they heard a sinister chuckle echo through the blackness.

"Wow... you seem to have gotten a little lost." the nightmare king said, his voice seeming to come from everywhere.

"Pitch come out here! Quit hiding in the shadows." Bunny said reaching for his boomerangs, yet his paw fell back to his side. He knew that if he drew a weapon Pitch would never hear them out.

"What do you want with me? What possible reason would the guardians have for coming to visit little old me?" Pitch said, he was circling the pair in the shadows, watching and assessing.

"Pitch, we only want to talk. Come out, you will not be harmed." North said turning trying to see if Pitch had already emerged.

"You come into my home armed for battle and tell me I wont be harmed. That's rich." Pitch left the shadows and stood before the guardians, but was sure to keep a healthy distance from them. The two turned towards the shadowy figure, who was casually leaning against the wall of the tunnel.

"Well you can't exactly blame us if we don't trust you." Bunny said with a sharp glare. "But trust me the last thing we want is to have to use them. So just hear us out."

"Then drop them." Bunny's glare hardened. "Well if you don't want to then I suppose I don't want to listen to you." Pitch said casually examining his nails. Bunny opened his mouth to lay into Pitch but North placed a calming hand on the easter spirits shoulder. Bunny sighed. He took his boomerangs from their holders and tossed them a few feet away, they were quickly followed by North's swords. A sinister smirk spread over Pitch's face as he surrounded the guardians in shadow. He moved them to where his black globe was standing. "So what could you possibly want to talk with me about." He said circling the globe. "Oh stuff it. It snot like I could do anything to you if I wanted to." He said in response to their hesitant, worried looks. "You're precious Frost made sure of that."

"He's the reason we came here. Jack needs your help." Bunny said, who became slightly more nervous at the sight of Pitch's smirk. Which only seemed to grow wider and wider as the guardians explained what had happened.

"Dear little Jack Frost run afoul of Cupid's arrow? Suppose, though that I don't want to help him?" He said a gleeful laugh falling from his lips. "Maybe I'd be perfectly content to leave him till his mind is no more than a love-riddled pile of mush." Bunny bristled at the comment.

"Now look here Pitch! Jack needs help, you are the only one who can. Just this once care more than about yourself." Bunny yelled.

"Now you listen to me you over-sized fuzzball! I never said I wouldn't help. It would indeed be interesting to see dear infatuated Frost." He said a small smirk playing on his face. The other two spirits shared a worried glance. North pulled a snow globe out of his coat and quickly whisked him away back to his home at the Pole. Bunny quickly started ahead of the others.

"I'll just go and tell Jack that he's here North." He said before quickly speeding ahead. With Jack being as far gone as he was Bunny didn't want to keep him waiting much longer. As he approached the winter spirits room he slowed, his ears twitching as they caught the sounds from the bedroom. Bunny topped dead. Was Jack... No this wasn't good. Bunny quickly turned tail and sprinted back to North. "Ch-Change of plans North... Jack's really off his head now, I'm going to just take him for a bit try and get some part of him thinking straight..." Pitch managed very well to look not concerned in the least. He even managed to look slightly amused. North however looked almost frantic.

"What happened Bunny." The large man flushed slightly as Bunny whispered to him what was going on. "Y-Yes you go ahead. I will then show Pitch Jack's... art project..." Bunny, with that headed back, tilting his ears away from the door in an attempt to block out the sound of Jack's . . . fun. He heard the teen yelp in surprise as he knocked on the door, and frantic rummaging before the door opened, revealing a slightly out of breath Jack Frost. They were a good distance away when North and Pitch came to the room.

The nightmare king couldn't help but chuckle as he took in what Jack had done to the room. He had apparently been quite busy since they left. A fact proven by the life size ice sculpture of Pitch now standing in the corner.

"I am quite impressed." Pitch said as he wandered the room, a small smile forming on his face. "And all this from just one of Cupids arrows?"

"He cares much for you Pitch... I do not wish to see him hurt." He said warningly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Bunny and Jack had just made their way into the globe room. The winter spirit constantly asking if they had found Pitch. And Bunny refused to respond. Bunny intended to keep Jack with him until he seemed even an iota calmer, but Jack it seemed thought otherwise.

"Oh shoot... Bunny I forgot my staff... Wait here I'll go get it and be right back." Jack turned and sprinted back towards his room before Bunny even registered what was going on. The Easter spirit gave chase calling at Jack to come back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"North, believe it or not I wish no harm to the boy. And what could I do to him anyway with you keeping an eye on me?" Pitch said. Just as he finished he was quickly force to jump aside as the door suddenly flung open.


	4. Spell Broken

It took Jack less than a second to register what he was seeing. Pitch had to struggle to maintain his balance as he found the winter spirit clinging to him as though his life depended on it. Jack nuzzled Pitch's neck mumbling about how happy he was.

"Well hello Jack." Pitch said awkwardly as he attempted to free himself from the teens bear hug, to no avail. Jack sighed and squeezed Pitch tighter happy to finally have him so close. Pitch was about to shoot North a "help me" look when Bunny burst through the door.

"I-I'm sorry I tried to catch him." Bunny said managing to pry the teen off of Pitch. However as soon as Jack was back on the ground he went back and clung tightly to Pitch's robes.

"I had no idea cupid could be this potent." He said looking up at North.

"Well cupid did say there was a chance that the magic could intensify. I think it might have happened to Jack sooner that we thought it would." Meanwhile Jack started tugging on Pitch's robes, unhappy at the fact that he was being ignored. Pitch muttered something along the lines of 'just a moment' to the impatient teen, at which Jack pouted. Pitch rolled his eyes and extracted himself from Jacks grip.

"Just a moment Jack." He whispered in the teens ear. Jack smiled at Pitch and flopped on the bed waiting for the nightmare king to come back to him. "If you would permit me I think it would be best for me and Jack to be alone." The other guardians looked shocked for a moment but then glared suspiciously at the nightmare king. "Hey, you asked me to help. And you said it yourself that you have no other option."

"If anything bad happens to Frostbite..." Bunny threatened. North quickly ushered the Easter spirit out, closing the door behind them. Jack suddenly jumped up.

"I thought they'd never leave." Jack said once again tackling Pitch. The teen forcefully pulled Pitch to the bed, straddling his hips.

"Jack, what on earth are you-" He was cut off as Jack greedily captured Pitch's lips with his own. The nightmare kings surprise gave Jack the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue past the warm grey lips. The winter spirit moaned at the deep dark taste of the nightmare king. Pitch broke the kiss and gently pushed Jack away.

"Jack, just wait a second." Jack was clearly upset by that.

"No... I've waited too long to have you here. Pitch, please... just one night. That's all I want. One night to have forever." Pitch smiled gently at the teen.

"I think you misunderstand Jack." he said his voice falling to a whisper. "I have every intention of continuing there is just one thing that must be done first." Pitch crossed the room to the door and peeked outside. As he originally suspected, the other two were waiting nearby and listening in. "You are horrible at the concept of privacy you know. Now I suggest for the sake of your own mental health that you find somewhere else to wait. Not that I'd mind in the slightest watching the nightmares you have if you stay." With that Pitch stepped back into the room, not caring as to whether or not the others took his advice. He returned to the snowy haired teen waiting for him on the bed. "Now then that we are truly alone, where were we?" He said sensually crawling over the teen who was shivering in excitement. Pitch leaned in to capture the Jack's chilled lips in a kiss, sliding his fingertips underneath the teens hoodie. Jack moaned lightly, pulling Pitch closer to deepen the kiss. Pitch slowly slid his hands higher, breaking the kiss momentarily to remove the clothing from Jack's pale frame. Pitch nuzzled the teens neck, kissing, nibbling, and sucking, drinking in the soft moans that tumbled from Jack's throat. Pitch pulled away admiring the purple mark that marred the perfect white skin. Jack yelped as Pitch ran his hands down his sides ans started to remove the soft tan pants the teen wore. Every touch felt like lightning on Jack's skin. Feeling as though things weren't quite even, especially since he was now naked where as Pitch was not, he leaned forward and pushed Pitch's robe off his shoulders and tossed it aside. Jack bit back another moan as Pitch took hold of his very hard member, stroking gently. He bucked his hips, his eyes slipping closed. If he were to have kept them open he would have noticed Pitch's free hand disappear into shadow and return with a small bottle.

Jack clenched his eyes tighter when he felt Pitch gently circling his entrance before sliding a slick finger inside. The teen fisted the sheets, groaning in pleasure as pitch continued to stoke him, keeping the teen distracted as he continued to prepare the wasn't long before Jack was grinding his hips into Pitch skilled fingers that twisted and pressed in just the right ways. Jack whimpered at the emptiness that came when Pitch removed his fingers. Pitch quickly freed himself of his own trousers, lining himself up to Jack's entrance.

"Are you ready Jack?" Pitch whispered in his ear. Jack responded by forcefully shoving himself down onto Pitch's waiting member. A moan tore through the nightmare king at the sudden warmth enveloping him. Jack started rolling his hips, prompting Pitch to move. The nightmare king quickly ground his hips deep into Jack's, his thrusts quickly gaining speed and ferocity. The winter spirits moans fell frequently as Pitch ravaged him. Jack suddenly surged up, violently scraping his nails down Pitch's back as he got ever closer to his release.

"Pitch... god... d-deeper." The teen whimpered helplessly. Pitch quickly complied, forcefully pounding ever harder into the boy. Jack clung tightly to Pitch as their sweat soaked bodies clashed. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Pitch's thrusts began to stutter slightly as the usually composed man lost himself in his release. The feeling of Pitch's seed filling him brought Jack to his own release, calling out his lovers name desperately as he did so. Pitch slowly pulled out and lay beside his lover as they caught their breath. Jack was the first to recover and standing grabbed his clothes. The teen froze just as he finished pulling his hoodie on, the magic that cupid forced on him shattering. The full realization of what he had just done slapping him upside the head, no longer burdened by a love-drunk mind. Suddenly beaten down by a whirlwind of differing emotions a choked sob snuck its way into the air. Pitch, who had only just managed to get his pants on, fixed a concerned glance at the teen.

"D-Damn it Cupid..." Jack said, confused tears streaming down his face.

"Jack? What's- Jack!?" Pitch shouted the teens name as he fled the room. Pitch went after him, managing to only catch a glimpse of Jack disappearing around a corner. Pitch tore after him, concern for the young guardian flooding all his thoughts. Pitch was just starting to gain on him when he almost took out Bunny as they other two guardians rounded a corner.

"What the hell did ya do to 'im?" Bunny shouted at the nightmare king.

"I-I didn't do anything... Only what he said he wanted. Now if you will excuse me." He said quickly as he went back to trying to get to Jack. He finally caught up to the teen, tackling him to the ground in front of North's giant globe.

"Jack, what's wrong? Are you ok? I-I thought that you wanted that." He said holding the teen gently in his lap.

"No! I-I mean I did... but that was Cupid's doing... I forced myself on you because of that stupid arrow... That wasn't right. I-I'm sorry." Jack said wiping away his tears. Pitch smiled gently at the teen, pulling him closer.

"Jack." He whispered in the teen ear. "None of that was unwanted on my part." Jacks eyes widened.

"Y-You mean...?" Pitch nodded.

"I love you Jack." He smiled. "But don't you dare tell the others I've gone soft." He threatened jokingly. North and Bunny came running into the room to find the pair laughing as they cuddled on the floor.


End file.
